1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control device for an internal combustion engine that is applied to a vehicle traveling by using the power of the internal combustion engine and provided with an auxiliary machine which is driven by the power of the internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
Rotation speed control for reaching a target speed by using the calculation of a required torque for an internal combustion engine during an idle operation based on a load torque applied to the internal combustion engine and the operation of an actuator of the internal combustion engine in accordance with the required torque is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-325349. Herein, the load torque includes an auxiliary machine load torque applied to a crankshaft by an auxiliary machine.